


Weisshaupt Reunion

by Sangosweetz



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Anastasia - Freeform, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Grey Wardens, Suggestive Themes, Weisshaupt Fortress, after inquisiton, alistair - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangosweetz/pseuds/Sangosweetz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the inquisition Alistair journeys to weisshaupt fortress to share the news of the grey warden fate. While waiting to be reassigned the hero of Fereldon returns from her journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After returning from Skyhold a month ago, Alistair had been formally pardoned, his rank reinstated and there was even talk of him being raised to the rank of Constable of the Grey. During the day, he had been asked to assist in training some new recruits, before their joining. Recruits that could soon be his own entourage, to take back to Ferelden. At night, he found himself in the stables at Weisshaupt fortress. It was one of the few grounding places he would retire, when he needed to think. 

Alistair's mind wandered. At least he was doing something to help, which was more than he could say about aiding in the Inquisition. 'I should have been able to do more. She would have done more.' He scolded himself. Perhaps Anastasia would have even been able to steer Clarel the right direction. Of course, it ended exactly as he preconceived, but she would have somehow, stopped it from happening. Her nickname as 'Sharpest Tongue in Fereldon' was no jest. She was the most cunning person he had ever met. Void take him if she didn't have him wrapped around her finger. 

It had been so long since she had left, a little over a year; his eyes couldn't envision her face accurately; his hands couldn't remember the swell of her curves with certainty; his ears couldn't truly, recollect the sounds of her giggles when he jested, or moans when he pleased her; his lips couldn't recall the heat in her kisses, or the taste of her skin; his body had almost, completely forgotten what it felt like to be entangled, sweating, and panting when they made love. It was something her letters, though filled with love and longing, could never convey. 'Oh how I miss that woman.' He sighed. 

He stared blankly, spellbound by the slowing movements of his hand as he brushed the dark brown coat of his horse. Suddenly his vision was blocked by a blur of white. Snapped out of his trance, when the horse's cold, and wet muzzle pressed harshly against his face, followed by a nibble and tug at his collar. 

"I know, I know. Sheesh Warden, you are so bossy." He raised his eyebrow and groaned, returning to the pace his draft horse so eloquently, requested. Warden was a bit of a stubborn arse, but when it mattered, there was no other horse in Thedas he would rather have at his side. 

The horse was utterly, fearless. Alistair could be surrounded by fire and one hundred darkspawn, and there was no doubt the horse would brave the insurmountable odds, to be at his master's side with only a single whistle. Darkspawn found the sturdy draft horse a challenge, as it could kick or trample four to five attackers within seconds with its powerful legs. He was also a gift from Anastasia, a few years before she went seeking the cure for the both of them. It had been almost three years now, and the time spent fighting darkspawn had taken its toll on Warden. Scars peppered the once flawless, brown coat; a patch of hair in his black mane, refused to grow in properly, from an injury that was dangerously close to severing his spine, and his left ear had been split by a blade, all in efforts to protect his owner. Therefore, Alistair would put up with all his silly antics. It was the least he could do for such a loyal friend. 

"Senior warden Alistair!" A young recruit burst into the stall gasping. He doubled over, so out of breath he probably would have fallen had he not been bracing himself with his hands on his knees. 

"Easy, catch your breath." He chuckled as the young man tried to speak. Alistair waited for him to recollect himself, soothing Warden as he had started bucking from the sudden startle. "Your name is Giles right?" Alistair asked, as he made comforting hushing sounds. The man nodded. 

"The... Warden Commander...is here." Giles forced out. 

"Riiiight. There are a lot of Warden Commanders here." He laughed. "They come and go all the time." He continued, as he remained focused on calming Warden, slightly tugging on the rope around his neck. "Why would I..." 

"She's here." 

Alistair froze. His heart skipped a beat, and he completely forgot to breathe. His amber eyes darted around aimlessly, as his brain absorbed and deciphered all the possibly meanings of his words. Surely it couldn't be. Could it? No. He must mean someone else. "She's here?" Alistair had to ask again, as he wasn't certain he heard correctly. 

"The Hero of Ferelden. She sent word to have you notified of her arrival. She will be here any minute." He paused in frustration, as if waiting for the message to sink in. "Right. Umm. She said to notify you immediately."

"Ana?" Alistair whispered. 

Suddenly, it hit him like a herd of brontos, and his knees nearly gave out. His heart raced, his hands trembled, and he found it hard to catch his breath. "Maker's Breath!" He exclaimed, handing the stunned, and confused recruit the rope around Warden. "Here. Watch him." 

Alistair adjusted his leather coat. "Does my hair look fine? Never mind. When doesn't it?" He chuckled and darted out the door. 

Giles' muscles clenched, as he white knuckled the rope. His eyes went wide when Warden began stomping his feathered white hooves in frustration. 

Alistair poked his head back in the doorway. "Warden, be gentle. He's still a recruit." He warned the horse, with a stern glare and a raised brow. "He's a pushover, really." He assured the man with another hearty laugh, and dashed out again. Renewed vigor for life, and a skip in his step, Alistair made for the front gate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia shows up to Weisshaupt fortress. Though she is there to find Alistair and return to Virgil's Keep. Will he still want to go after everything?

Anastasia was greeted by a few wardens about a mile from weisshaupt. She knew there would be questions about where she had been. There wasn't even a guarantee the she remained a Warden Commander, with her absence being so long, and quiet unexpected. When she had departed, she had only told her Wardens at Vigil's Keep' leaving Varel in charge in her stead. And although she had kept in contact with Alistair through letters, she had not written to the Chamberlin of the Grey. Messages between weisshaupt and the Commanders was not ideal, and they probably wouldn't have noticed her disappearance, had the inquisition not summoned for her. Instead they found Alistair, and thank the Maker he was not killed. She had received his letter about the guilt he felt when the Champion stayed in the fade and he had been spared. She hadn't met Garrett Hawke, but she would be eternally grateful for his sacrifice. All that she wanted now, was to claim Alistair under her command and return to Vigil's Keep. Anastasia didn't have much time to wonder what sort of welcome she would receive before the warden guard spoke. 

"Welcome Warden Commander." 

'Well that answered one question' she thought. 

"The council of the Grey have received your letter. And wish to speak with you." The guard continued. 

"I will speak with them first thing in the morning, after a night's rest." She spoke confidently, and with absolutely, no sign of fear. What more horrible wrath could they bring upon her, that the taint could not. 

"Of course Warden Commander."

This would be a rough conversation. But if she could persuade them that her reasoning was to end the calling so the wardens could continue to fight long into their years. Perhaps she would be forgiven, and even allowed to continue her pursuit. If it meant giving up her rank, so be it. 

The guards allowed her to pass through the double doors on the land side of the bridge spanning to the fortress on and island. It was quite a long bridge, nearly a mile, and over a forty foot drop to the chilling waters below. In all her time as a Warden she had never actually been to weisshaupt. She remembered the vision from the fade, though it didn't serve it justice. The place was extraordinary. In good repair for being built over one thousand years ago. 

She walked at a decent pace, thinking of what best to say to the Council. She just had to make them understand. Then she would get Alistair, and they would never have to separate again. She tried to swallow past a building lump in her throat, created by the thought of him being alone for so long. He had been alone nearly all his life, and now she had left his side for over a year. Sure, it had been a mutual agreement, but it was longer than they both expected. Would he be upset with her? Hurt? Angry? No matter what she had written in her letters, was it not enough, to show how much he meant to her? He meant everything to her. What if... No she had to stop thinking that way, she scolded herself. And although the thought was in the back of her mind, she believed he would always love her. 

"Ana?" 

She jerked her head up, eyes searching frantically for where the unmistakable, voice had come from. Her heart raced wildly, gaze stopping on a figure about twenty feet from her. 

"Alistair?" Her breath hitched, hand coming up to her mouth, trying to stifle herself from bursting at the seams. But she couldn't contain it no matter how hard she tried. He wouldn't have shown up to meet her had he not loved her still. She rushed forward, at the same moment he did. Arms outstretched, in a welcoming plea for his body to be close, to prove this wasn't a dream. It seemed a thousand times farther than the twenty feet she had calculated, as she focused on steadying her weak knees, and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other as fast as possible. His strong arms encircled her waist, lifting her with ease. Her head was spinning in a swirl of blissful relief. Being in Alistair's embrace, she felt safer than in the strongest dragon armor, safer than the mightiest protection spell or enchantment could provide. She nuzzled into his neck, breathing in the scent of him she had so desperately missed. 

He gently set her down and backed away to gaze upon her. His hand reached out to cup her cheek, then stopped. He was shaking. 

"Alistair? You're trembling." She whispered, her expression changing to one concern. 

A crooked smile tugged at his lips, and he gave a weak chuckle. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I've dreamt of this moment. I can't believe this is real." He put his hand to her cheek, his thumb brushed across her lips. "Maker's Breath Ana. It's been so long. I... I almost had forgotten how beautiful are." He said shamefully. 

"I'm so sorry Alistair." She said through grit teeth, as the pain in his voice cut deeper than any blade had or ever could. 

"I'm never letting you go again. We are going to be together, forever this time." He pulled her face towards his, lips smashing together with the built up tension from more than a year of separation. Joyful tears fell from both their faces. They were the only people in Thedas, the moment their lips sealed. 

Alistair's hands roamed over her curvy hips, and up her narrow waist. His fingers spread wide across the tight leather, trying to touch as much of her as possible. Excitement and lust coursed through his veins, as he tried to remember the swells and dips of her body. Everything about this felt so right, so natural, and he soon realized he had never truly forgotten. His fingers dug hard into the softness of her ass, as the fires of passion burned hotter and hotter between them. He wanted so badly for the leathers and cloth to be gone; to have his skin on hers, to taste her with her legs wrapped tight around his head, as she moaned and called his name. "Sweet maker!" he growled when she rolled her hips against his. It was almost painful how constricting his trousers had become. 

Anastasia let out a heavenly sigh when she felt his erection pressing against her, even through all the layers between them. Desire surged through her like an unrelenting, storm, when he grabbed her ass and lifted slightly. She simultaneously wrapped her legs around his hips, as if on pure instinct. He held her tight and dropped to his knees, supporting her with his powerful muscles, as he gently laid her back against the cold stone of the bridge. His hips resting between her strong, welcoming, thighs. She let out a breathy moan when Alistair began rutting hard against her, forcing her smalls between soaking folds. Every roll of his hips generated a delicious friction of flesh and fabric. Familiar muscles began tightening deep in her core. Could she come from this? Oh maker, it certainly felt that way. 

Alistair relished in her sounds, as he licked and kissed her neck. When she pulled herself into his rocking hips, he sucked in a deep breath. "Fuck" he mumbled under his breath. His lips returned to hers, kissing so hard their teeth cracked together. His tongue exploring her mouth deep, and he envisioned doing the same with his cock, as he buried it inside her warmth. 

"Warden commander? senior Warden Alistair?"

The voice cut through their romantic fairy tail like the claws of an archdemon. Alistair froze above her, and she released his hips from the tight grip of her legs. 

The confused warden stood there staring. Slowly a smile spread across his face. He crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow. "You two should get inside. Feels like rain is coming." He chuckled. 

"Right. Yes. That's what we should do. Of course." Alistair laughed as he helped Anastasia up. He adjusted his coat in an attempt to hide the bulge in his trousers. Taking her hand he led her past the warden before she could speak. Pace picking up till there were nearly sprinting. Laughing like they were teenagers again, they entered the keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Ana are finally reunited and the longing for one another turns physical quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter. Steamy sexy reunion of wardens.

Reunion~ Chapter 3

Ana had no idea where they were headed but kept a firm grip on Alistair's hand as he drug her through the fortress. Everything looked the same as the rounded turn after turn. Most of the Wardens they passed stared in confusion, yet a few hooted to Alistair as they sprinted by. 

Down a long hall lit by the faint glow of torches they raced, beaming smiles plastered on their faces. One door, two doors, three.... He stopped abruptly and she flew past him. If not for their locked fingers she probably would have been catapulted another ten feet down the hall. 

Alistair's hands fumbled the key out of his pocket. Trying to unlock the door in his excitement proved rather difficult. His heart skipped a beat when he managed to get the key in the lock. A quiet click of tumblers and the door swung open. He grabbed Ana’s hand, yanked her into the dimly lit room and locked the door behind them. 

"Alist-" she was cut off when his mouth sealed over hers. His kisses desperate and his hands greedy as they recalled the curves and dips of her body. Cradling her face between his hands the Grey Warden ravaged her lips and guided her back against the door. 

Ana melted into him. Her arms snaked around Alistair’s torso, hands reaching up his back pulling herself flush to him. When he rolled his hips against hers she felt her stomach clench in desire. A breathless sigh fell from her and flush crept across her face. Her blue eyes rolled white when he did it a second time, then a third. "Maker's Breath." She managed to say between the rising need of their forms. 

The foreplay had started on the bridge, and now she was done with the teasing. She needed to feel those strong muscles against her bare palms. Skin on skin. No more barriers to separate them from this long awaited 'Weisshaupt Reunion' 

When Ana pulled away Alistair groaned in deprivation. She smirked and began working her leather belts to free herself from the armor and he eagerly followed suit. Their armor was like a second skin to the seasoned Wardens and they knew the fastest way in- and out of it. Thumps and clanks echoed in the small room, as pieces quickly hit the floor. Everything was happening so very fast, and soon they were completely bare. The pounding in their hearts blocked the sounds of their gasps. Alistair was the first to break the stalemate. His hard muscle pressed against her toned yet delicate frame. He grabbed her ass, and lifted her into his arms. She clung to him with her arms and legs. Their kisses went wild, teeth clacking together in their passionate frenzy. He spun her around and she giggled against his swollen red lips when he was torn between remaining lip locked and the need to see where he was going. Alistair wanted nothing more than to fill her, reclaim her, his cock throbbed. He tossed her onto the bed, hovered over her, hands gripped the sheet on either side of her face. One swift thrust and he would be inside her. That's all it would take and for them to become one. His lust filled gaze met hers and then...

...time stopped.

Alistair remained still. He breathed deep as he grappled for control. Just moments ago he was so overwhelmed with lust he only thought to carelessly fuck his beautiful wife. Now that she was beneath him, so vulnerable, he needed to lose himself in the vast blue of her eyes, let his senses be overwhelmed by her familiar scent, hold her close until the world ended, reassure himself that this wasn't a dream. That he wouldn't wake up alone the next morning. She was real, Anastasia had come back to him. 

Ana gazed into his amber and honey eyes. Her fingers brushed the side of his face, down his cheek, and tugged at the short hair on his chin. At the same time she felt his fingers as they twirled into her wavy tresses. 

"I missed you so much Ana." He confessed in a whisper cupping her cheek in his hand. 

Ana swallowed hard, and chewed on the inside of her lower lip, fighting the urge to let the tears of guilt flow freely.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm..." Alistair pressed two fingers to her lips. The expression on his face; soft, understanding, comforting. The look he gave her when he wanted her not to worry. To know, everything was going to be alright. The same exact look before they faced the archdemon, and the same as before she left over a year ago. 

He tutted her, and smiled. "There is no need for apologies. All that matters is you are here now. We are here, together again. Forever this time." 

"I love you." Her voice trembled, so quiet as she surrendered to him. 

Alistair pressed his forehead to hers. "And I love you too. Always." 

"Alistair." Ana's voice cracked and she choked on a sob. He swallowed her whimpers in a deep passionate kiss. Ana's arms wrapped around his neck. One hand squeezed his back, and the other tangled in his light brown hair. 

Thing began to heat up again and when the crown of his length brushed against her curls they broke their kiss with a deep inhale. Alistair's cock hung heavy with need between them. Although he wanted to make this moment last forever, his desire was getting the better of him. When Ana whimpered, and rolled her hips up towards him, Alistair knew she too could wait no longer. 

He angled his hips, aligning himself with her opening. Another sigh came from them both when they felt their most sensitive areas come in contact. Alistair looked deep into her darkened blue eyes; the woman he trusted completely, knew everyone of his darkest secrets, loved with everything he had, was blessed to call his wife, gazed back at him. A few moments of breathing. Chests expanding and contracting. Heartbeats raced as the tension rose between them. 

And then he rolled his hips slowly forward...

Alistair felt his chest tighten and his breath catch when the familiarity of her vocal inhale filled his ears. She struggled to remain focused on him. Eyes rolling as the sensation overwhelmed her. The sound from those lips was angelic, soft, content, as her body stretched to accept every inch he offered. It felt so amazing he forced himself to go slow not wanting to cum on the very first thrust. 

 

Ana’s pulse thrummed in her ears. Through her half lidded eyes she watched Alistair's expression. His lips were slightly parted. She could see he was clenching his teeth, his breath hissing through them. Alistair groaned and his eyes rolled briefly when he hilted. Suddenly so full she felt her body reacting, tipping over already. She felt his cock pulsed within and knew he must have been at the edge as well. They breathed deep, remained still, marveled at the sensation of being one again after so very long, wanting the moment to last. 

Alistair brushed his thumb across her soft lips. His hand cradled her chin. Those captivating blue eyes still locked on his. On a soft exhale she spoke his name and it shattered his resolve. His mouth crashed on hers, and she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, heels digging into his firm ass. 

They fell instinctively into a rhythm they feared was long forgotten. Ana arched her back and raised her hips against every thrust. Alistair curved his arm beneath her and held her tightly to him. 

A swift movement and Alistair sat back on his knees and lifted Anastasia to sit on his lap. His hands cupped her ass and his fingertips held her open while he thrust up into her heat. She let out a string of restrained moans as he pumped into her faster. Her nipples rubbed against the hard muscles of his chest. She leaned back and Alistair’s eyes locked on her breasts bouncing with every jolt of his hips into hers. His lips found a nipple and sucked it into a firm, red peak. A high pitched whine burst out and Ana pressed her breasts forward wanting more. 

He laid her back on the bed and pressed his body close. Hot kisses were broken by gasps of desperation as the lovers moved together. Ana moaned into his open mouth, her cries swallowed happily. Short and fast he rocked against her. He remembered everything. All the things she loved; the depth, the speed, the rhythm was perfect. Their groans synched filling the room with the sound of pleasure. Sweat glistened on their skin make their bodies stick together.

So wet. 

So tight. 

Ana skillfully reversed their positions and straddled her lover's hips. Alistair's eyes widened in surprise. The confusion in his expression was wiped away at the first roll of her hips. 

“Maker’s Breath!” He grunted pressing his head back into the pillow. His hands grasped her thighs and he tried to catch his breath as he watched her, completely enthralled with the way her smooth curves shifted and flowed above him. Her body swayed like a flag in the breeze and her core squeezed him ever so perfectly. Her delicate fingers traced the six inch scar from his lower left ribs downwards. Alistair's muscles twitched when she passed his navel and followed the line of hair to where they were joined. A sweet smile spread to her lips as she stabilized herself above him. 

His thumb found the sensitive nub between her wet folds, and rubbed small circles. Her hands squeezed his thighs when she leaned back to allow him access. Alistair worked her clit, as she rode him. She was so close now. He remembered the signs; the way her walls thickened and gripped his cock tight, the pitch of her voice rising higher, desperate for release, the breathlessness of her pants, the glossy look in her eyes when she returned his lustful gaze. 

He craved to free her from the torture of balancing at the narrow edge between bliss and oblivion. He gripped her hips tight and began to thrust up into her pulling her into his movements he struck deep. Four hard deep rams and that was all she needed.

“Alistair!” She cried as she came, flooding him with warmth and wetness as her body convulsed hard around him. 

She collapsed forward, and Alistair held her to him quickly rolling to place himself on top. He began pounding into her. Every thrust forced air from her lungs. He set his jaw and focused on his on release. Her walls fluttered around him. She screamed as she came a second time and brought him with her. He plunged deep, muscles stiffening as he grunted loudly and spilled within her. Slow shuddering thrusts emptied him completely. His arms shook in weakness and he struggled to support his weight on them. Ana placed a soft kiss on his red cheek. The coolness of her lips against his flushed face sent a chill up his spine and goose flesh to his skin.

When both their bodies ceased trembling he withdrew with a disapproving groan. Ana's giggled and reached for him. He went willingly into her embrace laying his head between her breasts. He could still hear her heart racing and feel her heat and wetness against his stomach. Ana’s fingers combed through his messy hair and she stroked up and down his arm. 

She never met anyone like Alistair. He was the only person she could surrender completely to. She felt safer in his arms than in the finest crafted armor. It had been too long that they were apart. And he was right, ‘together again, forever this time.’ She arched off the bed to allow him to sneak his arms under her lower back in a reassuring embrace. 

“Alistair?” She asked after a few minutes. 

“Mmm?” He hummed nuzzling against her as he began to drift off. 

“I still have to report to the Chamberlain of the Grey and the High Constable.” Ana traced her fingers across his broad back. 

“They will survive a few more hours I think?” A crooked smile tugged at his lips and he kissed the smooth skin between her breasts. “We will go see them in morning. Until then, void take us, we are not leaving this bed.” Alistair yawned and drifted to sleep almost mid sentence clinging tightly to her. The feeling that if he let her go when he woke this would all be a dream very much in his thoughts. They would never part. Not ever. 

Ana wondered if he even slept while she was away? She leaned her head back against the pillows and watched the man holding her tight. Listening to his soft rhythmic snores she contemplated what would happen in the morning. If she would be able to convince them to let her and Alistair continue the search? And what would she do if they refused? He was always able to remain so optimistic, she would have to draw on that strength. Exhaustion pulled at her. ‘Yes. They will have to wait till morning.’ She whispered. “For now it's just us.” Anastasia surrender and joined her lover in the fade.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Hope to add more soon ;)


End file.
